1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote control type vehicular trunk capable of being locked and unlocked by a radio type remote control and particularly to a remote control type vehicular trunk, which comprises a plurality of trunks including a trunk capable of opening its lid simultaneously while being unlocked.
2. Background Art
In such saddle type vehicles as two-wheeled motor vehicles, aquatic motorbikes, and snowmobiles, the provision of plural trunks is effective for improving the storage capacity. In Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-3114 filed by the applicant in the present case, there is proposed a two-wheeled motor vehicle wherein a rear trunk is mounted behind a seat and a pair of side trunks are mounted on right and left sides of a rear portion of the vehicle. Further, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 59-38472, there is disclosed a technique for locking and unlocking a trunk of a four-wheeled motor vehicle by remote control.
Even if a trunk can be unlocked by a remote operation, it is impossible to accommodate goods therein, and for accommodating goods therein it is necessary to open a lid of the trunk. Therefore, in the case where a person who wants to put goods into the trunk holds the goods in both hands or where the person wears gloves, it is desirable that not only unlocking but also opening the lid, i.e., pop-up, after unlocking be capable of being performed by remote control.
On the other hand, if plural trunks are mounted on a saddle type vehicle such as a two-wheeled motor vehicle, it is possible to use the trunks properly according to purposes of use. For example, goods that are taken in and out frequently and goods that are not so often taken in and out can be accommodated in different trunks.
However, if all the trunks are unlocked and popped up simultaneously by a single remote control, a lid closing operation comes to be required as an additional operation for a trunk that is not required to be popped up. Further, if a trunk whose lid opens sideways is opened in a rainy condition, rain will get into the trunk. Therefore, it is desirable that only a trunk of a high goods taking-in and -out frequency or a trunk whose lid opens upward and which is thus not likely to permit entry of rainwater even upon opening of the lid in a rainy condition, be popped up after unlocking.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-mentioned problems of the prior art and provide a remote control type vehicular trunk comprising plural trunks capable of being locked and unlocked by remote control, in which is included a trunk capable of being popped up after unlocking by remote control.
According to the present invention, for achieving the above-mentioned object, there is provided a remote control type vehicular trunk comprising a plurality of trunks each having a lid, the lid being locked and unlocked by remote control using a remote controller, characterized in that at least one of the plural trunks has pop-up means which opens the lid in response to a predetermined remote control, and the remote controller includes a first actuator for locking or unlocking the lids of all the trunks and a second actuator for unlocking the trunk provided with the pop-up means and for actuating the pop-up means.
According to the above characteristic of the invention, the trunk is provided with a pop-up means, whereby not only locking and unlocking can be done remotely by operation of the first actuator of the remote controller, but also unlocking and pop-up can be done remotely by operation of the second actuator of the remote controller.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided when all the trunks are unlocked by the remote control, if the period of time during which the trunks are opened exceeds a predetermined time, the trunks locks automatically. Therefore, even in the event the rider advertently unlocks the trunk by operating the remote controller, there is no fear of the trunk being left unlocked.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.